helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Generation 4.5 Timeline
The timeline of events for Twitch Plays Randomized HeartGold. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 24th, 2014. Day 1 - Bark at the Moon *24m 00s: HeartGold is now up on the stream *30m 00s: Stream blackout *27m 26s: Stream back up *00m 00s: Game starts with around 4,000 viewers *01m 18s: Named player character Lyra: aoooo *06m 57s: Chose TRAPINCH as starter Pokémon *20m 08s: Pokégear obtained from Mom *26m 00s: First wild Pokémon encounter, with level 4 Whismur *33m 00s: Entered Cherrygrove City *34m 00s: Obtained Running Shoes from Old Man *40m 00s: Healed at Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. First heal of the run. *51m 00s: Trapinch defeated by Seedot with Wood Hammer (1st blackout) *00m 00s: Trapinch learned Natural Gift, obtained Dubious Disk *05m 00s: Obtained Pokédex from Professor Oak *21m 00s: Defeated rival: ??? *32m 00s: Named rival character: 4 *08m 00s: First capture, Aoooo catches a Jigglypuff, named: 63AAIAACC! *22m 00s: Encountered Youngster Joey *23m 00s: Defeated Youngster Joey and obtained Joey's phone number *09m 00s: Aoooo catches a Diglett, named: ☺ ☀ ((GG6W *32m 00s: Stream down *35m 00s: Stream back up *46m 00s: Entered Violet City *04m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *39m 00s: Obtained Sacred Ash *41m 00s: Entered Ruins of Alph *48m 00s: Exited Ruins of Alph *56m 00s: Entered Sprout Tower *34m 00s: Obtained Root Fossil *52m 00s: Beat the Elder, got "Flash." It's actually Trump Card. *22m 02s: Cleared Sprout Tower *32m 50s: Enter Falkner's Gym for the first time. Werewolf struggles to get on the platform elevator. *51m 00s: Falkner challenged for the first time, ROM is confirmed to not use type-themed gyms. Falkner used Poison and Water type Pokémon. *53m 00s: Falkner's Nidoran♀ and Shellos destroys our Ground-based party. Blackout. *21m 35s: Falkner challenged *23m 46s: Falkner defeated after two attempts. *24m 05s: Obtained Zephyr Badge. Badges: 1/8. *49m 20s: Obtained the Egg. Interface spoils it as a Soochum with Ice Punch and Extrasensory. *19m 23s: Caught a Skitty, no nickname. *51m 00s: Smoochum hatches, no nickname given. *46m 00s: Exit Union Cave and immediately find a Bidoof. *56m 41s: Registered a Hiker in the PokeGear. Also JIgglypuff learned Hidden Power. *00m 00s: We arrive at Azalea Town. *51m 46s: Checkpointed at the Azalea Pokemon Center. Next stop, Slowpoke Well. *06m 22s: Slowpoke Well entered. *42m 00s: White out to Proton. Back to Azalea Town. *11m 00s: VS 4! *14m 24s: 4 hands us our butt in that match. Episode 2 - Houndooms and Oddish and Weedle, oh my. 'Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Azalea Town,after saving it from Team Rocket. With a powerful Rival fight to the west and a dangerous Gym in town, it's grinding time. Party: Diglett , Smoochum , Skitty , Isaac , Trapinch . Badges: 1/8. *01m 00s: Stream on pause. *04m 15s: Stream back. *15m 26s: Rival re-engaged. Duskull comes out first, the seed has been changed. Type Themes may be back for Gyms. *55m 00s: Teach Skitty Cut! Over one of her two attacks. This reminds me of someone ... *17m 00s: Exit Illex Forest. Don't ask when we beat Rival or Bugsy, the live updator doesn't say. Badges: 2/8. *19m 00s: Issac forgets Dragonbreath for... Growl. *58m 00s: Entered Goldenrod City *52m 00s: Trapinch and Smoochum now have mail. *40m 00s: Inputs are broken. Game goes long stretches without them, then attempts to read them all en masse. Rinse and repeat. *44m 00s: Inputs fixed. *14m 00s: After depositing Skitty in the PC, we get Kenya the "Spearow." It was a Groudon! *45m 00s: Got the Radio Card after many attempts. Whitney's Gym now opened. *53m 00s: Entered Whitney's Gym. *30m 00s: Whitney engaged. Despite talk of her being dual-typed, her gym was indeed Steel-type. *31m 00s: Whitney defeated in two hits from Kenya. *34m 27s: Obtained the "Plain Badge." Badges: 3/8. *59m 00s: Took a picture with the team. We can't see the finished product without a PC trip, sadly. *19m 00s: Squirt Bottle obtained. *07m 00s: We water Sudowoodo, it was a Starly. Groudon makes quick work of the puny bird. *32m 37s: Enter route 37 following a lengthy battle over the fate of Groudon. *03m 00s: We arive at Ecruteak City. Land of much to do. *26m 00s: Croagunk is deposited. Chat seems split between seeing what "Eevee" is and getting balls to catch something new. *09m 52s: We talk to Bill and he gives us... Gloom! Episode 3 - The Great and Powerful Groudon of Goldenrod 'Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in the Goldenrod Department Store. As chat tries to get mail back into their Groudon. Party: Smoochum , Trapinch , Isaac , Diglett , Kenya , Gloom. Badges: 3/8. *54m 00s: Entered a Pokeathlon with Jigglypuff, Gloom, and Trapinch. *03m 00s: Needless to say, we came a distant last in that Pokeathlon. *46m 00s: Life Orb is tossed. *32m 00s: We caught a Seel, the Dewgong is at least partially real. *11m 00s: Sold Root Fossil and Odd Keystone. *38m 00s: Finish our mart adventure. Final haul: 1 Pokeball, 4 Revives, 3 Air Mail. *17m 00s: Kenya learns surf. Yep, surfing Groudon. *42m 00s: The tag team of Kenya and Trapinch take down 4 at the Burned Tower. *43m 00s: We encounter the Legendary Doges. Suicune makes a Bronzor call, interpret that as you will. *02m 00s: Welcome to Morty's Gym. The path is visible, but everything outside of the trainers vision radius isn't. *47m 17s: We're still trying to beat Morty's Gym. We have no idea what his type is, as the first trainer sent out a Croagunk and two Fighting-Types, then the second trainer sent out Rock-types. *32m 45s: Still trying to reach Morty. No progress has been made, we're actually just wandering acoud Ecuteak now. *50m 32s: Obtained the HM for Strength! Progress, albeit not on Morty. *00m 20s: Diglett learns strength over Dizzy Punch. *04m 45s: We catch a Piplup at full health with one Pokeball. P11HH0Y is the nickname. *26m 39s: We catch a Vulpix, no nickname. *57m 00s: Groudon deposited amidst a furious attempt to kill/deposit Gloom and withdraw... really just anything. *14m 00s: Leave the Pokemon Center without Groudon. Seems chat wants to return after Morty? *41m 33s: We're grinding on Route 38. Smoochum went down immediately, Jiggly went down fast, Trapinch nearly down. It's no wonder Kenya took all the experience. *00m 00s: Our party currently consists of: Smoochum, Trapinch. The rest are now in the PC. *24m 30s: We get Groudon and Diglett back in the party. Huge debate over trying to get Isaac out or waiting. *43m 53s: Bonsly captured instead of a Piplup. Name: A. Episode 4 - All Things Strange and Wonderful 'Major Events: 'The Groudon War *00m 00s: We Rejoin our Heroine in Ecuteak City, still trying to beat Morty and not release anyone. Party: Bonsly , Trapinch , Diglett , Smoochum , Kenya . Badges: 3/8. *09m 00s: Encounterd Raikou, fled. Legendary Dogs are not randomized. UPDATE: Suicune may be randomized, though we know the roaming ones aren't. *37m 00s: Raikou again! It fled. *20m 00s: Democracy returns to TwitchPlaysPokemon! *44m 00s: Defeat a trainer in Democracy. *20m 00s: First battle with Morty, he is Rock Type. *27m 00s: Morty goes down first try! Badges: 4/8. *00m 00s: Made it to Olivine. The party as it stands is full again, but also all weak to Grass-types. *47m 00s: Lighthouse cleared. All aboard the S.S. Kenya for a trip to Cianwood! *35m 00s: Encountered Entei! Tried to catch, but it fled. *02m 19s: We haven't seen Democracy in over 4 hours. Also, we're currently stuck in a tug of war between people wanting to daycare Groudon and grind VS people wanting to continue the storyline. *55m 00s: Welcome to the first great TPP HeartGold Daycare Shuffle! Kenya's in but we almost released Diglett at the nearby PC. *33m 05s: Current state of affairs. We're grinding around Olivine after blacking out there with Kenya in the Daycare. Progress is slow to nothing. *33m 00s: Finally some progress in the grinding! Somehow Bonsly completed its evolution mere moments before a B was input to stop it! *11m 17s: Timer is broken, running an hour fast. We're back to Ecuteak City, trying to checkpoint at the center. Episode 5 - Give Rex a Rest *00m 00s We rejoin our Heroine in Mt. Mortar. With Kenya in the Daycare, the Chat is trying to grind their team. Party: A , Trapinch , 3G , Diglight , Polywhirl . Badges: 4/8. *53m 00s: Polywhirl learns Surf over Bind. This means if it and Kenya are out of the Daycare at the same time, both can be released. *30m 00s: We reach Mahogany Town, finally (early). *59m 00s: We purchase pokeballs for the Lake of Rage. *09m 00s: "Gyarados" engaged. It's a Shiny Xatu! *12m 00s: After 4 Pokeballs, we CATCH the Shiny Xatu! *13m 00s: Entered Rocket Base. *52m 00s: We shut down the Rocket Radio signal and get the HM for Whirlpool. Man we're really trying to sequence break. *07m 00s: Enter the Gym. The Mahogany Gym. *02m 00s: Pryce engaged! He is Poison Type! *37m 00s: Pryce Round 2. *36m 00s: Pryce defeated! Badge 7? More like Badge 5/8. *53m 00s: Back at Olivine. Seems we want to just keep going with the story now that we confirmed our underleveled team can wreck Johto. *09m 00s: We land in Cianwood. *26m 00s: We get the "Shuckle," and it's a Noctowl. Decent moveset, too. *08m 00s: Challenged Chuck! He was randomized to.... his normal type. *30m 00s: Rematch with Chuck! *34m 00s: Chuck beaten! Trapinch does not evolve, uh oh. *17m 00s: Taught Xatu fly! *29m 00s: Flew to Cherrygrove, hooray! Onto Mr.Pokemon's house! *.44m 00s: Got the EXP Share. Now trying to give it to someone. *26m 55s: Amphy given the medicine, Jasmine's gym unlocked. EXP Share is on Xatu, that still needs to be fixed. *25m 00s: Jasmine engaged. She is Dragon-type! *31m 44s: White out to Jasmine and her Dragons. *43m 00s: We arrive at the Safari Zone. There's a debate between spending our money there, or getting Kenya back early to kill Jasmine. *23m 00s: Fly to Goldenrod, cue another furious tug of war over Kenya. Episode 6 - The Dragon Queen *00m 00s: We rejoin our Heroine in Cianwood, just after having whited out at the end of a furious battle to try and withdraw Kenya.The Compromise seems to be that Kenya will be retreived after the Rocket Radio Tower. Party: Larvitar , Sudowoodo , Xatu , Trapinch , Noctowl , Ekans . Badges: 6/8. *58m 00s: We're battling in the Radio Tower. At some point in the last 4 hours Jasmine was beaten. There was nobody updating during that time. *39m 00s: Reached the Fake Executive! *35m 00s: Petrel defeated! *30m 00s: 4 Engaged. He's using Ice Types this time! *52m 50s: We're still trying to beat 4 and save the Executive. It's quite likely after we beat 4 we go get Kenya back, as we're dangerously low on money. *35m 00s: 4 defeated by a Choice Scarf cut barrage! *57m 04s: We're still trying to rescue the Executive. We beat the door puzzle, but we're low on health. Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Timelines